


Dear Daphne

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-09
Updated: 2004-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Written for the Moon Shadow Tribe vacation challenge. Told through a series of letters written by Justin to Daphne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Dear Daphne,

My summer vacation with Brian is unbelievable. Picture this: A crystal blue bay with shimmering white sand that hurts your feet because it’s hot from the shining sun, so your muscular lover carries you down to the waters edge. You spread out your beach blanket as your handsome partner sets up the umbrella, the sun bathing his skin in a warm radiance that makes him look incandescent. You are in a remote yet beautiful area so it’s just the two of you on the beach. You cuddle together and whisper sweet nothings into each other’s ears. As the day turns into evening you share a stolen kiss under a palm tree while the setting sun casts an orange glow over the land and then, when the sun finally goes down, you and your lover make love under the gleaming stars. Sounds absolutely perfect, doesn’t it? I thought so too, when I saw that scene in a movie. 

Where we are is no where close to that fairy tale beach. In fact, I really have no idea where we are, I think it’s somewhere just east of Nowhere. Brian won’t tell me what our final destination is and he insisted that we drive the Vette rather than fly. He says it’s because he wants me to see the country but I think it’s just because he wants to use the Vette to pick up tricks. When I mentioned that to him he told me he wasn’t going through a mid-life crisis and could get laid just fine without the car, thank you very much. I just smiled and said ‘whatever’. 

Well thanks to his ingenious plan of driving his fuck-mobile to our undisclosed destination and due to some inclement weather, we’re stranded at a Motel 6 in Bumblefuck, West Virginia. Out of nowhere, as we were driving down the highway trying to find something on the radio besides country or Christian music, it began to storm. It was thundering and lightninging (what is the verb for lightning anyway, miss 700 verbal?) and pouring so hard that I think it made Noah’s flood seem like a drizzle. Brian wanted to venture onward, but I, the sensible one in our ‘non-relationship’ insisted that we stop. I did, after all, want to live to see my 21st birthday. So here we are at the luxurious Motel 6 whose biggest attraction is that it has color TV. I’m sitting at the desk in our hotel room, which is approximately the size of the bathroom at the loft, and my oh-so-cheerful lover is pouting on the bed trying to blame me for the bad weather. Ignoring Brian is an art form that takes immense talent and patience. Thankfully I have perfected it over the years and am putting my skills to work as we speak. Well, I’m going to get going because my hand is started to shake and I have to get back to making sure Brian knows I’m ignoring him. It drives him crazy and I always get a good hard fuck out of it. I know, I know, TMI. Stop pretending like you’re not picturing it right now anyway. Ok. Peace out.

Justin

P.S. How’s that dorky new boyfriend of yours? What’s his name? Gregor? Lester? You know I’m bad with names.


	2. Dear Daphne

Dear Daph,

Because the weather hasn’t let up we’re still here in our crappy room at the Motel 6. The bedspread is some ugly brown floral pattern and the furniture, which looks like it rolled out of the factory while Nixon was still in office, is chipped and cracked. The bathroom is small and the carpet is stained, yet it is the most romantic place I have ever been. I really hope Brian doesn’t find this letter before I get a chance to mail it out to you because if he does, and finds out I’m revealing to you what I’m about to tell you, not only will this letter never make it to a mail box, but this lonely Motel 6 off of Route 66 would be the last place I ever see. That is why I am writing this quickly while Brian is dozing off.

Brian felt really bad that we’re stuck here in this lousy motel and for being such a grouch last night, so he wanted to make it up to me. Guess what he did? Apparently he had a bottle of champagne in the trunk of the car which he was saving for later on in our vacation. He braved the torrential downpour outside and retrieved it and we got ice from the ice dispenser, which was plentiful if slightly discolored, and had a champagne picnic on the floor! Can you believe it? Mr. I Don’t Do Boyfriends gave his lover a champagne picnic! Maybe if he had done this a year ago we could have avoided that whole Ethan fiasco. Whatever. I’m just glad he’s making the effort now. However, I haven’t even told you the best part. After we finished off the bottle of champagne and were both a little tipsy, ok maybe I was more than a little tipsy, Brian let me have his way with him. Now, you know this isn’t the first time I’ve topped Brian, but it is certainly the first time he suggested it. Normally I have to beg him and promise him all sorts of things in return. This time he rolled over and told me he wanted my cock inside of him. I was so flabbergasted I sat there for like 2 minutes with my mouth agape unable to speak. I didn’t move until Brian told me he would rescind his offer if I didn’t stop acting like ‘a fucking drag queen who just got access to Deb’s closet’ and get to work. I knew he meant it and I certainly wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass so I, well, you can guess what proceeded from there.

Shit, I gotta get going. The beast is stirring. Let me just tell you that this is turning out to be the best vacation ever. I never knew West Virginia could be so much fun!

Love,   
Justin


	3. Dear Daphne

Dear Daph,

Finally we’re out of that God-forsaken hotel and off to bigger and better things, like Gatlinburg, Tennessee.

I asked Brian if he wanted me to drive for a little while, as he has been doing all the driving since we left the Burgh. He told me he’s seen me drive and that he would prefer to keep both his car and his ‘amazingly gorgeous, well toned, and perfectly tanned body’ in tact, not to mention his ‘long, thick, irresistible cock’ the loss of which would be ‘detrimental to the health and welfare of every gay man this side of the Atlantic and probably to a few over in the old country as well’. That’s my boyfriend for you, humble, modest and ascetic. Of course when I told him he better put the top down because his ego was about to burst through the roof he replied that he was simply looking out for the needs of mankind. So, I pouted for a while and stared out the passenger side window, refusing to acknowledge the hand that was slowing making its way up my thigh. A few minutes later we’re pulled over at a gas station and Brian is handing me the keys. Do I know how to work that man or what? I so have him trained. 

Anyway, here we are at some historic bed an breakfast. Seeing as we’re in the Bible Belt we had to get a room with two beds so that people wouldn’t be scandalized at two men sharing a bed. They’d likely think the world was coming to an end or something. Most of them would probably secretly love to see what would go on behind our door but they fear too much for their immortal souls to even think about it. Their loss. However, having two beds in the room means that each bed is only a double, which isn’t ideal for having wild monkey sex but we’ll make do. We’ve made love in spaces much smaller than that. Besides, a smaller bed is more conducive to cuddling because Brian can pretend he’s wrapping his arms around me to save space, rather than because he can’t sleep without spooning me. I love cuddling, and so does Brian, I’m just man enough to admit it. 

You realize, of course, that you are privy to top secret information. If this letter were to fall into the wrong hands it could mean the end of me, as well as you since you are now bearer of confidential information. Guard this letter with your life, as if it were your child. You think I’m being over dramatic? Just remember who we’re dealing with here. Brian Kinney is no ordinary civilian. Damn, I’ve got to go. I just heard the shower turn off and the man who holds both our fates in his hands is about to enter the room. I’ll write to you again from a more secure location.

Love,  
Secret Agent Justin Taylor


	4. Dear Daphne

Dear Daph,

So here we are, in a real town. We just got back from dinner at a really great Italian restaurant. I had delicious manicotti with garlic bread and a salad and for dessert I had tiramisu. Brian ordered the most expensive bottle of wine on the list and we dra

Why hello Daphne. You look enchanting tonight, or so I imagine. I am writing to inform that Justin will no longer be able to correspond with you. Consider the above sentences to be the last communication you will have with him until we get back to Pittsburgh, if not forever. His right hand is currently being put to better use. If he’s lucky, he’ll be able to make it out of here alive with no more than a really sore ass. Alas, I must be going. I have a blond twink to reprimand. So long my sweet Daphne.

Sincerely,  
Brian A. Kinney


	5. Dear Daphne

Dear Daphne,

I’m so sorry about that last letter. Brian snuck up from behind me, grabbed the pen out of my hand, and then sat on top of me to compose his message to you. He wouldn’t get up until I begged for mercy and promised that I would suck him off every hour on the hour for the rest of the night until he decided it was time to go to sleep. Of course in between blow jobs I had other duties that I had to attend to as well. That man is insatiable, I tell you, not that I really mind. I do have to admit that my knees are a little sore from rug burn this morning, though. I tried to get him to rip up the last letter but instead he sealed it in the envelope, stamped it, and personally delivered it to the front desk to be sent out with the morning’s mail. He’s so weird. 

Today we were back on the road. Brian promised me today would be the last day of traveling before arriving at our real destination. I can’t really figure out what kind of exciting place he’s taking us since we’re now in Missouri. Why he decided to stop in the home state of Satan’s spawn, John Ashcroft, I don’t know. Brian is not an easy man to figure out. That’s actually one of the things I love about him though. He’s always full of surprises. Even when he’s 80 and I’m a mere 68 he’ll still be doing things that will completely throw me. Like today when I referred to our future together and he didn’t make some sarcastic comment about how the only future he plans to have is filled with lots of sex, drugs, and Prada. Today he just smiled and kissed me. He’s been doing that a lot lately- kissing me to show me that he loves me. And you know what? I’ve stopped needing to hear the actual words. His actions tell me all I need to know. Christ, do I sound like a lesbian, or what? I think my dick’s going to shrivel up and die. Well, I’m going to run before I lose my manhood. Besides, I have the sudden urge to go wrap myself in my lover’s arms.

Love,   
Justin


	6. Dear Daphne

Dear Daph, 

We’re here, in our final destination. Guess where it is? New Orleans! Brian remembered that I had once mentioned offhand that I wanted to go to New Orleans. And he tries to claim he doesn’t do love! He took us a round about way of getting there so that I wouldn’t be able to guess where we were headed. Brain booked us a room in a hotel that used to be a plantation. It’s absolutely beautiful with ante-bellum architecture and antique furniture. Our room even has a fireplace! We heard from some people that it’s haunted though. Brian, of course, doesn’t believe in ghosts but last night he held me extra close as we heard footsteps out in the hall and some floor boards creaking. 

This morning we ate breakfast at Café du Mond and had beignettes, which are like little doughnut things. Even Brian tried one! You know he’s really on vacation when he allows himself to consume fat! We’re staying here for five days before heading back to glorious Pittsburgh. I’ve only been in this city for less than a day and already I don’t want to leave. There is so much to do I don’t see how we can possibly see it all in only 5 days! I want to go on a river boat, take a swamp tour, hit up every bar in the city, check out the voodoo shops, the wax museum and the strip clubs. Brian said that I have complete control over our daytime activities but he has complete control of our nighttime activities. This is already the best vacation of my life and it’s only going to get better from here. Tonight we’re checking out Bourbon Street. There are supposedly some pretty good clubs located there. This city is unbelievable! You can get margaritas to go and walk around on the street with them and most places don’t card, which Brian appreciates because it makes him feel like he’s dating an actual adult. Well, I have to go get ready to go clubbing. Brian bought me a new shirt because none of the shirts I brought with me were acceptable to him. I hate to admit it, but Brian really does have a keen eye when it comes to fashion. I look so fabulous in the shirt he picked out for me. I’m going to work it and drive him crazy tonight! Hey, it’s my vacation, I deserve a little fun;)

Love,  
Justin


	7. Dear Daphne

Dear Daphne,  
Today we went on a swamp tour about an hour outside of the city. They have these cool fan-powered boats that glide over the water. Let me tell you, the bayou was freaking awesome! We saw all sorts of animals including this giant rodent thing and alligators of all sizes. Our tour guide stopped the boat at one point, reached his hands down into the water, and pulled up a baby alligator. Yeah, I would never stick my hands into an alligator infested swamp not knowing if they’ll still be attached to my arm when I try to bring them up to the surface. I guess that’s why I’m not the one giving the tour. Anyway, we stopped at this little dock in the middle of the swamp where Mariah Carey filmed a music video! It was pretty sweet. I got really excited until Brian threatened to push me in if I didn’t stop acting like a giddy school girl. He can be such a spoil sport. I think he was still tripping off the alligator. He was so afraid that the alligator was going to bite me when I went to hold it. Every time the poor thing moved Brian thought it was going to take my hand off. It was just a baby alligator, couldn’t have done much harm, but I thought it was hilarious so of course I milked it for all it was worth and pretended the thing bit me. I winked at the tour guide and handed him back the alligator and then cried out in pain. Brian immediately grabbed my hand brought it up to his face to examine it. When he discovered there was nothing wrong he was so furious I swear to God I could see smoke coming out of his ears. Of course, that could have just been the mist from the swamp. I couldn’t help but laugh because I am, as he reminded me, an ‘obnoxious fucking brat who will not be getting any tonight’. Cut me some slack, I am still just 20, and more mature than he is. He just hates it when I make him worry. He doesn’t like to have emotions. He didn’t talk to me at all on the car ride back to the hotel and then said he was going out without me. So I said fine, got dressed, and told him I was going to go out too. Well, he didn’t like that idea at all (which, of course is why I did it) so without saying anything he just threw me down on the bed and ravished me. I know that sounds like an excerpt from a Danielle Steele novel but really there’s no other word to describe it- he ravished me. It was so fucking hot. He’s passed out now and I’m about to go join him. 

I don’t think I’ll have time to write you again from here as both my days and nights will be extremely busy. But don’t worry, I’ll take lots of pictures and fill you in on all the details when I get home. We’re taking the most direct route home so it should only take us two days to get back, rather than 4. I can’t tell you how happy I am, Daph, to be in this ridiculously romantic city with the man I love. And, if said man really starts to tick me off, all I have to do is go into one of the many voodoo shops in this city and I can put a hex on him! I’ll bring you back a shrunken head or something. Hope you’re having a fabulous time in the Pitts. Say hi to Wendell (or was it Herman) for me.

Love,  
The deliriously happy Justin Taylor.


End file.
